Knitted Lies
by Wenfler
Summary: Hermione Granger left the wizarding world when she found out she was pregnant. Now, five years later, she runs into old friends who have not forgotten, or forgiven. RHr
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine **

**A/N: This chapter might be a tad confusing, but all will be explained as the story progresses. It was written like this for a reason : ) **

Hermione Granger checked her watch quickly. The hands still resolutely pointed to the small black two. Closing her eyes, she willed time to move faster, but when she opened them again nothing had changed. She was still sitting down in a dingy booth wearing a powder 'blue uniform she detested. The diner in which she worked was empty save for herself and the other workers, all of whom were sitting or standing idly as the clock ticked away at a maddeningly slow pace.

Her hair, which had once been a warm brown, had been dyed blonde. It was now straight, charmed in place with a spell that she wished she had discovered during her Hogwarts years. She played with it absently as she reached into her pocket to look at her mobile, in case her watch had stopped. It hadn't. The small screen also read 2:28, and she sighed and put it back into her pocket.

"Luna?"

Hermione looked up at being addressed by one of her co-workers. "Yes?" she asked.

A fellow waitress had taken a seat across from her. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come out for drinks with us after work," she nodded back to the rest of the waitressing staff.

Hermione shook her head. "I can't, sorry," she said. "Lily is going to be in a play tonight, you could come if you wanted to," she added, looking doubtfully at the woman across from her.

As she had suspected, the woman's face changed uneasily as she tried to think of an excuse.

"You don't have to," said Hermione hastily. "Hell, if I were you, I wouldn't go."

The woman grinned and patted Hermione's shoulder. "No worries Luna," she said. "Maybe next time then."

Hermione nodded absently and checked her watch again. The entire conversation had taken two minutes. She stood and walked to the kitchen where the rather severe looking cook, Gary, stood dutifully stirring batter for pancakes.

He smiled when he saw her and nodded to another bowl that needed stirring as well. "Is tonight Lily's play?" he asked gruffly as she stood next to him and began the lumps out of muffin batter.

Hermione beamed with pride. "Yeah," she said. "She's going to be an elf." She noted Gary's confused expression and added, "They're doing some sort of woodland creature type thing."

Gary nodded and said no more. The two stood working in a comfortable silence until Hermione thought to check her watch again. To her relief it had decided to move as it now read 2:51.

"I have to go change," she said.

Gary grunted in reply, but before she left the kitchen she heard him say, "Tell 'er good luck for me."

"I will," she called as she walked to the door that said "employees only." She smiled a small smile as she pulled her waitress uniform over her head. She removed the name pin that read "Luna Grange" from her apron and stowed it in her jeans pocket. She pulled on a plain black t-shirt and pulled her hair out of its pony tail and let it hang down her back.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she left.

"Bye Luna," everyone called to her.

The diner that Hermione worked at was located somewhere in muggle London. She ducked into a small ally and looked both ways before closing her eyes and disapparating with a loud crack.

When she opened her eyes again she was standing in a small abandoned parking lot. She checked to make sure that she was alone before tucking her wand into her jacket pocket and hurrying down the street to the small school that was waiting for her.

XXX

"Mummy, did you see me?" Lily asked excitedly once the play was over.

Hermione smiled down at her daughter. "You were brilliant sweetling," she said happily as she kissed her daughter's dark hair. "Now why don't you hurry and get changed so we can go home and get you some dinner."

Lily grinned. "Okay Mum, I'll be right back."

Hermione smiled after her daughter as she disappeared amidst the throng of other proud parents who were congratulating their children.

"Luna," Hermione turned around and found herself facing a parent of one of Lily's friends. She quickly racked her brains and came up with a name.

"Kelly," she said, smiling. "Kendra was wonderful."

Kelly blushed, as if Hermione had been complementing her instead of her daughter. "Thanks Luna, Lily was great too."

"Thank you," said Hermione. "The whole production was great, really knows what she's doing."

Kelly nodded. "Oh look, there's Will, I've got to run." She waved back to her husband who was motioning her over. "I'll talk to you soon, I hope," she said.

Hermione nodded noncommittally but Kelly had already turned away.

She looked up as soon as Lily came into view. She had changed out of her elf costume and into muggle clothing, though she still wore the vestiges of makeup that a mother back stage had put on her. Hermione made a mental note to wipe it off as soon as they got home. She barely wore the stuff, and she saw no reason to have a five year old wearing it.

The school was a short walk from their flat. Hermione opened the door and flicked on the lights. Immediately, Lily began zooming around the apartment making wooshing noises while flapping her arms like a bird.

Hermione smiled tiredly and waited until Lily passed her before grabbing her out of orbit. "I think someone ate a little too much sugar tonight," she said. "What did you eat?"

Lily shrugged. "Angelina brought in some candy and I took seven pieces."

Hermione sighed. She could almost feel one of her parent's lectures on the dangers of candy about to burst out of her lips but she stopped herself.

"Next time, maybe you should only eat one, and save some for later."

Lily shrugged again. "Maybe."

"Lily," Hermione warned.

"I will," she sighed.

Hermione smiled and ruffled her daughter's hair. Lily's hair was a shade somewhere between black and brown, a mix of her mother and her father. Hermione's home-haircuts had given Lily's hair a slightly uneven angle, but its slight curl hid that fact.

"What shall we have for dinner?" Hermione asked. She stood and picked Lily up, setting her down on the kitchen counter as she rummaged around the cupboard.

"Espetti!" Lily cried out cheerfully.

Hermione's lips curled up slightly at her daughter's mistake and she took out the box of spaghetti she had her hand on.

"You mean spaghetti?" she asked, grinning.

Lily nodded eagerly. "Yes, espetti," she said happily. "With butter and cheese."

Hermione sighed and began pouring some water into a pot to prepare her daughter's dinner.

XXX

The next day was Saturday. Hermione woke at six and waited until seven to wake Lily. She changed into her waitress uniform before they left the flat.

They took the train to Hermione's job. Lily was still tired and fell asleep on Hermione's shoulder. There was an old woman on the train who smiled at her.

"Is she your sister?" she asked.

Hermione shook her head as she brushed her hand over Lily's forehead. "My daughter."

The woman tssked slightly and went back to her book. Hermione flushed and felt a feeling of relief when the woman got off at the next stop.

"Lily, sweetie, c'mon, wake up," Hermione shook Lily gently as their stop approached.

Lily woke slowly. "Can you carry me?" she asked as she blinked against the light.

"Not right now sweetling," Hermione said. "Come on, when we get to the diner you can have some pancakes."

Lily brightened considerably and stood. She dutifully held Hermione's hand until the diner came into view, at which point she took off at a run.

When Hermione entered the diner she found Lily sitting at a stool at the counter, talking eagerly to one of Hermione's co-workers.

"Morning Luna," the waitress, Jenny, said, not looking up from Lily's chatter.

"Morning," said Hermione brightly.

"Mummy, can I have some pancakes now?" Lily asked eagerly. "With vanilla ice cream?"

"Oh," Jenny's voice adopted a sad tone. "I told Gary you didn't like vanilla ice cream anymore, so he threw it out."

"What? No! I do," Lily told her firmly. "I do, I do!"

Jenny laughed. "I know you do, silly," she said. "Come on, let's go get you some pancakes."

Hermione smiled at Jenny gratefully and turned to survey the customers. Only one person hadn't been served yet. Hermione walked towards the booth and forced a false smile on her face.

"Hi," she said cheerfully. "Welcome to June's Diner, my name's Luna and I'll be your server today."

The customer looked up and Hermione's eyes widened. However, Draco Malfoy didn't recognize her. He simply said, in a brusque voice, "Can I just have a coffee. Black."

"R-right away," Hermione stammered, and she walked quickly back towards the kitchens.

"Jenny," she said as soon she reached the kitchen, where Lily and Jenny were making a mountain out of burned pancakes. "Jenny, I need you to cover that back table for me, please."

Jenny stood and looked out of the kitchen to where Malfoy was sitting. "Oh, right," she said. "You haven't seen him yet. Here I'm going to do you a favour and let you have him. He's such a great tipper!"

"No, no," said Hermione frantically. "No, please, Jenny."

But Jenny was shaking her head and smiling. "No, Luna, I promise. It'll work out better for you. Here," she thrust a pot of coffee into Hermione's hand along with a plain ceramic mug.

"Jenny," Hermione pleaded.

Lily looked at her with interest. "I can do it Mum," she said. "I've done it before."

Hermione's eyes widened. "No, no, it's fine sweetling, I'll do it."

"No," said Lily, smiling. "It's okay, I want to, it's fine, Mummy, really."

"No." Hermione's voice came out sharper and louder than she had intended and instantly Lily's eyes began to fill with tears. "Oh, no, Lily, sweetling, it's not your fault. I'm glad you're offering, really, I am," Hermione said, hurrying to Lily's side.

"Here, come here," she murmured comfortingly as she rubbed small circles into Lily's back, an attempt to stop her small sobs. "I'm sorry, Mummy's sorry," she said.

Lily's sobs receded slowly into small hiccups. With small hands, she wiped her tears away and looked into her mother's face.

Hermione kissed her hair and murmured, "I'm sorry," one last time.

"Here," said Hermione. "Come on, and you can go bring him some toast." She handed Lily a plate which the little girl automatically ran to take to Gary. Hermione followed her and before Lily left the kitchen, she bent down to talk to her.

"Lily, darling," she said. "I have to ask you something. You cannot let that man see your eyes. Can I trust you with that?"

Lily frowned slightly. "Why not?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later, sweetling," Hermione said. "You just have to trust me right now. Can you do that?"

Lily nodded, and her eyes got a determined look to them, that reminded Hermione of Lily's father.

Hermione stood and led Lily out of the kitchen back to Malfoy's booth. He looked up from the newspaper he was reading. Hermione recognized it as the _Daily Prophet_, though its pictures had somehow been stilled, no doubt by some spells. She looked at the head lines curiously but Malfoy snatched it out of view before she could make anything out.

"Here's your toast," said Lily, smiling at him. As Hermione had requested, she was not looking directly at Malfoy, but at the ground, so her green eyes weren't easily seen from his vantage point. Malfoy grinned down at her in a friendly manner, but she didn't look at him and turned her head away.

"And your coffee," Hermione added. She pitched her voice a tone lower than usual and she hoped it would cover her identity.

Malfoy looked at her curiously, and she could tell that he was trying to place where he had seen her before. She turned away before he could get a closer look, and asked, "Do you want anything else?"

"Erm, some bacon and scrambled eggs, please," said Malfoy.

"You'd think his bloody house elves could make it for him. He has enough of them," Hermione muttered to herself as she walked away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that last bit," Draco said.

Hermione turned and smiled sweetly at him. "Nothing, sorry, sometimes my thoughts escape my mouth. I was just thinking about my grocery list."

She turned away before he could see the blush that was creeping up her cheeks.

He frowned at her, but went back to reading his paper, and Hermione was able to escape back to the kitchen and convince Jenny to switch places with her.

**A/N: Just so you know, this is NOT a Dramione. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about all the confusion, this is the real chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer: Not mine **

Hermione groaned. Malfoy was back. He had taken to coming by the diner every day. By now, all of the waitresses knew that Hermione did not like coming into any contact with him, and covered for her when he came.

Hermione was unable to stop herself from shooting him surreptitious glances while he read his newspaper and drank his coffee. He did a fair job of disguising himself as a muggle, though Hermione was unable to stop herself from laughing the day he cam in wearing two baseball caps at once. Someone must have corrected him though, because he never wore one again.

"Luna," Jenny said one day, when she caught Hermione staring. "I don't see what your problem is. He's never done anything to you." She frowned and then glanced at Hermione shrewdly. "Or do you two know each other? Have you two met before?"

"No," said Hermione, too quickly. "No, we haven't."

"Oh," said Jenny. "Then would you mind giving him some coffee? I'm swamped right now."

Hermione panicked. "I can take someone else from you," she offered. "Please, Jenny."

Jenny grinned slyly. "Not unless you tell me where you know him from."

Hermione shook her head and Jenny shrugged.

"Please, Jenny," said Hermione. "Please, please, please,"

"Oh look, the pancakes are done," said Jenny and she left the kitchen carrying a plat full of pancakes.

Hermione sighed and grabbed one of the many pots of coffee that sat on the counter. Malfoy didn't look up when she started pouring it for him, but her hands still shook considerably.

She let out a sigh of relief as she turned to walk away from the whole experience with out any words exchanged between the pair of them when he called her back.

"Yes?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from showing any hostility.

"Yeah, sorry," he said. "Could I also get an éclair?"

"Sorry, we don't have any of those," said Hermione. She kept her face pointed slightly away from him.

"Really?" he asked. "Sorry, I could have sworn I saw some on the menu. My mistake. Could I just get a slice of peach cobbler then?"

"Yes, of course," said Hermione. She turned away walked back towards the kitchen.

"He wants peach cobbler," she told Jenny as she came out holding a tray of drinks.

"Great," said Jenny. "Could you be a dear and give it to him?"

"Jenny, please?" Hermione asked.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "It won't kill you. Just do it, please?"

"Fine," said Hermione. "But only because it's you."

Jenny beamed at her. "Thanks Luna," she said.

Hermione moved from the kitchen to behind the diner counter when there sat a large glass case filled with baked goods. She opened it and cut a large slice out of the peach cobbler, which she brought back to Malfoy.

"Here," she said shortly. He looked up at the brusqueness of her voice and she mentally kicked herself. To fix her blunder, she plastered a fake smile onto her face and walked away.

'Stupid, stupid,' she admonished herself on the way back to the kitchens. She cast a quick glance back over her shoulder and was mortified to find that Malfoy was staring curiously back after her.

Just as she reached the door, she noticed another table flagging her down, and she glided over to them.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

The customers at the table were an old couple, and they smiled at her. "Can we just have some more tea, for now?" they asked.

Hermione smiled at them. "Sure," she said. "I'll go get it for you." She was able to make it back to the kitchens without being stopped. Once she was safely on the other side of the double doors she sighed. She seriously considered quitting her job, but the reasonable side of her brain pointed out that it would be nearly impossible to find another one. Plus, Malfoy hadn't even recognized her at all, which was a good thing,

She was still mulling over the possibilities as she poured the couple some more tea. The two sides of her were at war, and the rational side of her was winning. She ran her hand through her hair in frustration and sighed.

"What kind of noise is that?" one of her regular customers, who was seated at the counter asked her.

Hermione smiled tiredly. "Confusion," she replied honestly.

"Well, I don't see what a young'un like yourself has to be confused about," the man said, frowning at her. "You're young, you have all the opportunities in the world!"

Hermione felt like laughing. She wished that that were true. There had been a time when the man's words would have been accurate, but then she had Lily and her choices were no longer as broad.

"I'll keep that in mind." She told the man, who smiled at her in a way that told her he knew she was lying.

XXX

Lily was colouring at a corner booth. It was Saturday again, and Hermion had brought Lily to work with her again. The diner was unusually slow. Hermione was relieved that for some reason, even Malfoy seemed to have abandoned his usual schedule for some reason, as he had not shown up yet.

Hermione sat across from her daughter, watching as a drawing that bore some sort of resemblance to Crookshanks took shape. At least, that's what Hermione assumed it was. At any rate, it was orange and quite large with ears and a tail.

Lily could become tetchy when someone did not understand her drawings, so Hermione didn't ask.

Hermione herself had a piece of paper and a crayon, but she wasn't drawing. Instead, she was spelling out her name over and over again absent-mindedly. It was a habit left over from Umbridge's classes where she had nothing to do.

Lily, who was just beginning to learn how to read leaned across the booth to look at her mother's paper curiously.

"Mummy?" she asked. "Who's H-He-Herm- Hermeey Grange, er, Granger?"

Hermione froze. Lily was talking quite loudly. "No one, sweetie," she said. She turned her paper over. "You're getting better though darling!" She smiled at Lily encouragingly, but Lily was not to be sidetracked.

"No Mummy," she said. "I want to know. Who's Hermeey Granger?"

"It's Hermione," Hermione corrected. It was awful hearing her own daughter butcher her name so badly. "Hermione Granger."

"Herm-Her- Hermy one," Lily repeated slowly.

"Her-my-oh-nee," said Hermione slowly.

At that moment the door to the diner swung open and Draco Malfoy entered the diner. He was drenched with rainwater and looked quite wretched.

"I'll be right back," Hermione told Lily. She looked around for Jenny, but then remembered that Jenny had left early.

She watched as Malfoy made his way over to his usual booth and sat down. In an annoyingly imperious manner, he snapped his fingers to get her attention. She walked over to him, trying to resist the urge to snap at him.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"Coffee," he said. "And a burger, without pickles."

"Okay," said Hermione. She left and gave Gary Malfoy's order returning briefly to pour him some coffee. She wondered what he did now, surely nothing as bad as a muggle job that didn't even pay well.

Lily tapped her arm to get her attention. "Do you like my drawing?" she asked Hermione. She held up a picture of two stick figures, the one that Hermione guessed was herself was tall and blonde, while the figure that represented Lily was shorter and had dark hair. Between the two was a large puff ball of orange.

Hermione pointed at it. "Is that Crookshanks?" she asked.

Lily made a grumpy noise. "Yes," she said. It was clear from her tone that she thought it was obvious.

"It's wonderful," said Hermione. She leaned over and kissed the top of Lily's hair. "Shall we hang it on the fridge when we get home?"

Lily nodded happily. She had already moved onto a different drawing. Whatever it was purple and rectangular. It reminded Hermione faintly of the Knight Bus. But, she told herself, that was impossible as Lily had never heard of, nor seen the Knight Bus at all. She had never even stepped foot in Diagon Ally.

Curious, Hermione pointed at it and asked, "What's that?"

"I'll tell you when I'm done," said Lily. She wore a small frown of concentration that Hermione herself sometimes wore whilst studying.

"Okay," said Hermione. She looked for the piece of paper that she herself had been drawing on. She folded it up and put it in her apron pocket with the intention of throwing it out.

She was interrupted by the small _dinging _of the kitchen bell that told her Malfoy's burger was ready.

"It doesn't have pickles on it, right?" she asked Gary. "Just checking," she added when he glared at her. She grinned as she left the kitchen. Gary hated being criticized.

She placed the burger down in front of Malfoy. Before she could leave he asked, "Is she your daughter?" He nodded back to Lily and Hermione realized that he had been watching them.

"I-" Hermione started. "Yeah, she is."

Malfoy nodded and didn't say anything else. But just as she turned to go he asked, "what's her name."

"I-" Hermione straightened. "I don't see how that's any business of yours," she said fiercely.

Malfoy looked affronted. "Sorry," he said. He turned his attention to his burger and Hermione heard him mutter, "wasn't trying to pry, stupid Muggle."

"Sorry," said Hermione, in a falsely sweet voice. "Didn't catch that. Did you say something?"

Mafloy didn't have the grace to blush. He simply looked at her and looked away.

"Hasn't changed at all," Hermione mumbled to herself as she walked back over to her daughter. "Stupid, stuck up, pr-"

"Mummy?" Lily asked.

Hermione turned to look at her and her mood softened. "Yes, Lily?" she asked.

Lily held up her newest drawing. "It's that man, look!"

The purple rectangle that Hermione had thought to have been the knight bus had been transformed into the body of a person. The only reason Hermione was able to tell who the drawing was supposed to be was through the pale blonde hair that Lily had drawn.

Hermione choked on her own laughter and Lily looked at her with concern.

"Lily," she gasped. "It's lovely."

Lily frowned. "You're laughing at it," she said in a hurt voice.

"No, no, no, I'm not," Hermione assured her. She leaned across the booth. "Can I tell you a secret Lily?"

Lily's eyes shone and she nodded eagerly. Hermione leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I don't like that man very much."

Lily's eyes widened with the knowledge. "Why not, Mummy?" she asked.

Hermione shrugged. "He's just not the nicest person in the world. An you know what we said about being nice, right?"

"You have to treat others nicely if you want to be treated nicely," Lily recited.

Hermione grinned. "Good."

Lily frowned. "I'm hungry," she said.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked.

"Chips!" Lily announced. She bounced out of the booth and ran to the counter where she perched herself on a stool and began swiveling it.

Hermione sighed and collected Lily's art projects. She moved them to the seat next to Lily's.

"Why don't you keep drawing until Gary's done making them?" she asked.

Lily didn't reply, but she took a fresh sheet of paper and began drawing.

XXX

When Hermione came back from the kitchen, she found that Lily had not moved. She put the plate of chips down in front of Lily who moved for it eagerly.

"Ah," Hermione stopped her. "Did you wash your hands?"

Lily sighed and hopped off the stool. While she was gone Hermione stole a fry and looked over Lily's drawings.

She turned around when she felt the presence of someone behind her. She turned and found herself face to face with Malfoy.

"What?" she asked.

He frowned at her. "I just wanted to ask for the bill."

"Oh," she said, flustered. "Right. Here."

She dug her hand into her pocket and handed him a piece of paper. Then, too her horror, she realized she had not given him the bill. She had given him the paper that clearly had the words "Hermione Granger" written all over it.

"Sorry," she said, as she attempted to grab it out of his hands. "Wrong paper."

But it was too late, and she watched Malfoy's face change as he took in the sheets contents.

She watched him mouth the words "Hermion Granger" to himself and then turn to look at her. She saw the recognition dawn in his eyes and only just heard the word "mudblood," spill from his lips.

**A/N: Review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine **

Hermione stiffened, her eyes growing wide. Quickly, before Malfoy could get a closer look at her, she turned around.

"Mud- Granger?" Malfoy asked cautiously.

Hermione didn't answer. She was already walking towards the bathroom and she saw Lily walking towards her.

"Lily, we have to leave," said Hermione quickly.

"But why Mummy," Lily complained loudly. "I didn't get to eat my chips yet! You said I could!" she crossed her arms stubbornly.

"I know, sweetling," said Hermione. "We can get some another time, but now we're going to leave."

"You know," Malfoy's drawling voice came from behind her. "I don't think you are."

Hermione whirled around. "How dare you threaten me, you, you leave or I'll phone the police." She noticed that he was now dry. Probably a drying charm. She almost scolded him for using that sort of magic around muggles.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I don't know who you think you're fooling Granger, but it's not going to work. I know it's you."

"I don't know who you're talking about," said Hermione. She tried to keep the nervousness out of her voice. "Now please leave, or I'm calling the police."

"Granger," Malfoy chuckled. "I think we both know that the police won't do much good. How about some nice, old-fashioned aurors to clear things up?"

"Why do you care, Malfoy?" Hermione asked. "You could just walk out of here, and pretend you never saw me."

"Well, you see, normally I would," said Malfoy slowly. "But my best mate happens to be the auror who's in charge of your case, so what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help him out."

Hermione was unable to mask her surprise. "Goyle got a job?" she asked incredulously.

Malfoy made a derisive noise. "Good lord Granger, I thought you were smart. You think he's my best friend?"

Hermione shrugged. "You always were a little desperate."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her. "This is your way of convincing me not to call Blaise?" he asked.

"Blaise Zabini," Hermione repeated. "That's who's in charge of my case? Why not Harry, or Ron?" She said the two names hesitantly.

"Well, originally it was Weasel who was in charge of your case, but it's bad t have friends working on things like that, so Kingsley replaced him with Blaise."

"Mummy," Lily pulled on her arm. "What are you talking about?"

Malfoy's eyes lit up. "Oh, right," he said. "Your daughter."

Unconsciously, Hermione moved in front of Lily to protect her. "Stay away from us, Malfoy," she warned.

Malfoy was already taking out his wand. "Expecto patronum," he said loudly. Something small and silver shot out of the tip of his wand and vanished.

Hermione swallowed. She was already reviewing her options. Apparition was impossible because she had Lily with her. So was travel by floo.

Hermione grabbed the nearest object, the diner plate that held Lily's chips, and drew it close to her. She took out her own wand and murmured, "portus."

The plate glowed blue before returning to its original shade of white.

"Lily, hold onto this," Hermione instructed. Obediently, Lily did. Hermione watched with pleasure as Malfoy's eyes widened as he realized what she was doing.

"No-" he started to say, but then Hermione felt the tug about her navel and she was gone.

XXX

"That was so cool!" said Lily happily. Hermione rarely used magic around her daughter.

"Yes," she agreed mildly, "it was, wasn't it."

"Where are we?" Lily asked.

Hermione stood up and looked around. "We're very close to King's Cross," she said. "Come on, we're going to go on a little trip."

Lily grinned. "Are you going to do more magic?"

Hermione smiled. "Not for a while, darling."

Lily's face fell. "Who was that man?" she asked.

"Some one I used to go to school with," Hermione replied. "Come on, I'll tell you more when we get on the train."

Hermione marched smartly up to the ticket booth. "Which train leaves next?" she asked the man behind the counter.

He looked at her curiously but didn't ask questions. He handed her a schedule and said, "Train that goes Cornwall leaves in 15 minutes."

"Right," said Hermione. "I'll have two tickets then."

She dug into her pocket and came up with enough money to pay the man. He handed her two tickets in exchange and watched Hermione lead Lily off to the train.

Hermione and Lily boarded the train, and Lily insisted on riding on the top layer of the train.

Casting a cautious glance around the compartment, Hermione took out her wand and said, "muffliato."

"Magic," said Lily happily, staring at Hermione's wand as though it might suddenly do more magic of its own accord.

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "Magic." She sat down and motioned for Lily to sit across from her. "Alright, Lily," she said. "I'm going to tell you something now, and I need you to listen very closely. Can you do that?"

Lily nodded solemnly and looked at Hermione curiously.

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to find a good beginning. "Okay, first off," she said. "Remember, you were asking me about Hermione Granger before?" When Lily nodded, she continued. "Well," she said. "That's me."

"No," Lily interrupted. "You're name is Luna Grange!"

"No," said Hermione firmly. "I changed it when I had you. I hadn't planned to tell you this now, I was going to wait until you were older, but I'm going to tell you now. My parents, your grandparents, are dentists. I didn't know I was a witch until I got my letter from Hogwarts. When I went to Hogwarts, I met someone named Luna. And she's one of the best people I know, so I took her name when I left the wizarding world. And Granger, I shortened to Grange. Do you understand me? My name isn't Luna Grange, it's Hermione Granger. And that means that your name is Lily Granger."

Lily stared at her uncomprehendingly Hermione groaned. "I'm sorry, I'm going about this all the wrong way, aren't I? Okay, start again."

XXX

Hermione finished her story only a few moments before the train pulled into the station. Lily had been very calm throughout the entire story, and Hermione suspected that she still did not understand all of it.

As soon as Hermione stepped off the train she realized that something was desperately. No one else had gotten off the train and the station was quite deserted.

Suddenly, there were two loud cracks and two people clothed in black appeared in front of her.

Immediately, Hermione's mind jumped to death eaters, but then she realized she was being stupid.

"Mum," Lily tugged on her arm. "Look, it's Malfoy!" she pointed towards Malfoy, who was advancing on her.

"I know, sweetling," Hermione murmured. She looked around wildly and found that she was being closed in by two more aurors she didn't recognize.

She looked forwards again and finally recognized that it was Blaise Zabini who stood next to Malfoy, grinning.

"Granger," he said. "You don't know how long I've been looking for you."

"I have a good idea," said Hermione proudly, drawing her wand.

He laughed. "Yes, I suppose you do," he said. "Now stop being foolish," he nodded to her wand. "It's five against one and you have no way to leave anyway. Not with her," he nodded to Lily. "Who's is she, by the way?"

"Some muggle, you wouldn't be interested," Hermione sniffed.

Zabini shrugged. "Now, are you going to be the smart witch I know you are and come with us to the ministry, or are going to be stupid and make us force you. All we want to do is ask you a few questions and make sure you're not being held against your will, and then you can go. You're lucky you're not being charged for an unauthorized portkey. I suppose being chummy with the minister and Potter helps." He said the last sentence mockingly.

"I'm not being held against my will," Hermione snapped. "I'm fine, and I would appreciate it if you would butt out of my life. I was perfectly fine."

"Granger, you were a waitress at a crappy diner," Malfoy pointed out.

"You seemed to like it," she shot back.

He shrugged. "I find that all muggle food tastes the same," he said.

"Mummy, I don't understand," Lily whispered.

Hermione looked down into her daughter's scared face and realized what she had to do. She sighed, "Alright," she said. "How are we going back to the ministry?"

Zabini grinned a grin that reminded Hermione of a cat. "Knight bus," he said.

XXX

The Ministry of Magic had changed substantially since the last time Hermione had seen it. The Fountain of Magical Brethren had been restored, and Hermione was pleased to see that the house elf had been altered slightly. It was now wearing mismatched socks.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"My office," said Zabini. "Potter and Weasley are already there."

"Isn't that nice," said Malfoy. "It'll be a little reunion."

"No!" said Hermione wildly. "No, I can't see them. Please don't make me see them."

"Sorry," said Zabini, but he didn't sound very sorry at all. "Boss's orders."

He steered Hermione and Lily into the lift. Hermione felt a sense of growing dread as it moved backwards and then down. She then remembered that she still had her wand. Quietly she tapped Lily's head and watched her hair change from brown to the same shade as Hermione's blond.

"Why-" Zabini started to ask, but he closed his mouth and didn't argue.

When at last the lift came to a stop, Hermione wished she were anywhere else. The door to Zabini's office was a sinister black and it stood strong and silent. Hermione prayed that it wouldn't open, but it did.

Two other people were in the small office. They were seated in two rickety wooden chairs. Both swung around as soon as the door swung open.

Hermione felt like crying as soon as she saw them. Harry's familiar dark was still as messy as ever. She looked at him first, and then to Ron. He was staring at her like a person seeing the sun for the first time.

"Mione," he choked.

She smiled at him sadly. He had barely changed over the five years.

Everyone stood silent until Harry stood up. Quickly, he breached the gap between and hugged Hermione tightly.

"Hermione," Hary said, "what happened to your hair?"

"I dyed it," she said. He looked at her questioningly but she looked away.

"Do you mind if I start the questioning?" Zabini asked.

Harry shook his head. Ron had not moved since Hermione entered the room, he simply stared at her.

"Right," said Blaise. He waved his wand and two more chairs appeared in front of his desk. Hermione took hers first, and motioned for Lily to sit next to her.

When Lily sat down Harry and Ron both turned to stare at her. Neither of them had noticed her. "Who's" Harry started to say, but Zabini cut him off.

"Right," he said. "First off, for the record. "You are, Hermione Jean Granger?"

Hermione nodded. He scribbled something down on a piece of parchment.

"And, she is," he pointed to Lily.

"My daughter," she said. She didn't turn to look at Harry or Ron, though she felt their gazes on her.

"Name?"

"Lily Ginevra Granger," Hermione answered.

"You understand that you are now protected by the Ministry of Magic and you safe from any outside harm?" Zabini asked. "You may speak freely without threat from anyone on the outside of the Ministry."

"Yes," said Hermione. "I am not being held against my will in any way whatsoever. It was my decision to rejoin the muggle world.

Harry and Ron stared at why. "Hermione, why?" Ron asked. It was the second thing he had said to her.

Hermione didn't answer. She stared at Zabini. "Is that it? Can I go now?" she asked.

He nodded. "If you wish."

"Come on Lily," Hermione said. She grabbed Lily's hand and left the office. The sound of chairs scraping the floor came from behind her.

"Hermione, wait." It was Harry.

She turned around to look at him. "What?" she asked.

It was Ron who spoke. "Wait, please."

**A/N: Review? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine **

Hermione stilled as she surveyed her options. Part of her wanted to stay, and talk to Ron and Harry. Seeing their faces again had been so familiar and comfortable, yet a separate part of her wanted to make a mad dash towards the lifts and never look back.

Ron spoke again. "Hermione," he said.

Hermione waited until he and Harry had caught up with her. They stood in an awkward triangle formation, none of them saying anything.

Lily spoke first. She stood up on tiptoes to whisper into Hermione's ear. "Who are they?" she asked.

Hermione sighed. "Lily, this is Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasley."

Lily's eyes widened as she stared up into their faces. "Wow," she whispered. "That's them?" She stared more avidly at Harry and was about to open her mouth when Hermione shot her a warning glance.

"Who is she?" Ron asked. He scrutinizing Lily, his eyebrows knitted together.

"This is my daughter, Lily," said Hermione.

XXX

They flooed to Harry's flat and Hermione sent Lily into a back room to watch television, a task she happily obliged to.

"I'll make some tea, shall I?" asked Harry.

Hermione nodded and Ron shrugged. They sat down at Harry's dining room table while he left for the kitchen. Neither of them said anything. Ron was staring at her hair, and she was simply staring at him.

Being in the same room as him brought back all of the feelings she had fought so hard to keep buried. She wondered if she had made a mistake, coming back.

When Harry came back into the room holding a teapot and mugs they both looked up.

"Either want cream?" he asked.

"Sugar," Ron said hoarsely. "I'll get it." He stood up and Hermione watched him leave.

"So," said Harry, clearly at a loss of what to say. Finally the words broke from his lips. "Where were you, Hermione?" he asked.

"Living," she replied simply.

"As a waitress," he said, taking in her blue uniform.

She shrugged. "Recently."

"And before that?" he asked.

"I tried going to a University," she admitted. "But it got too expensive."

Harry stared at her. "You could have had any job you wanted," he said. "Kingsley offered you a job as an auror! You had the top grades in our year. Why did you leave… " he trailed off. Then he seemed to realize something, "a muggle University?"

Hermione nodded. "I changed my name, I dyed my hair."

"Luna Grange," Harry noted, noticing her name tag for the first time.

She nodded and he snorted. "Luna, huh? Luna the waitress at some shoddy diner?"

Hermione felt her temper flair instantly. "Don't you dare judge me, Harry Potter," she hissed. "I did what I had to."

"Oh yeah?" he said. "And what, exactly did you _have _to do?"

She fell silent as Ron re entered the room.

"What did you have to do?" Harry repeated once Ron sat down again.

"I had to do what was right for my daughter," she whispered.

"Oh, right, your daughter," Ron said gruffly. "Whose is she?"

Hermione didn't answer. She didn't look at either of them. "I made a mistake," she whispered. "But Lily is my life now, I need you both to understand that."

"What, are you just going to disappear with her after this?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," she said. "I was planning to."

"Why?" asked Ron. "Why would you leave again?"

"You left," Hermione reminded him, but it was too low for anyone to hear.

"You going to run out on us, is that it?" asked Harry angrily. "You going to leave us again?"

Hermione glared at him. "Stop blaming this all on me, Harry!" she said.

"Yeah?" asked Harry mulishly. "I'm not the one who got pregnant, was I?"

Hermione stood up. "I'm leaving," she announced.

"No, wait," said Ron. He stood as well. "Harry didn't mean that, did he?" he asked Harry pointedly.

Harry sighed. "No," he admitted. "But you left us Hermione. And you didn't even say goodbye."

Hermione started at him coolly. "It was better for everyone that I did," she said.

"No, it wasn't," Ron interrupted. "Not for me."

"And what about for," Harry seemed to choke over the word, "Lily? What about for her, I'm sure a waitress job pays loads," he said sarcastically.

"I've managed for six years," Hermione replied heatedly, "and we're doing fine." Mentally she reminded herself that she probably no longer had a job after leaving so abruptly.

"Look, Hermione," said Harry. "Please, at least tell us why you left."

Hermione took a deep breath as she debated what to do. Finally, she sat down and poured herself tea. "I left because I was pregnant,"

"With Lily?" Harry prompted.

She nodded. "With Lily. I didn't want to say goodbye, because I knew that you would stop me. Not even my parents know where I am."

"You mean, Wendell and Monica?" Ron asked.

She shook her head. "No, I changed them back. But then I left. I wanted them to know I was safe." She paused as she felt a tickle at the back of her throat. "I didn't want them to go through life living a lie," quickly, she wiped a tear away from the corner of her eye.

Ron moved as if to comfort her but he stopped in the middle of his movement and moved back to his seat.

Hermione wiped both of her eyes, feeling foolish.

"But, Hermione," said Harry softly. "You could have told us, we would have helped you."

She shook her head. She could feel the tears streaking down her cheeks, but this time she didn't bother to wipe them away.

"No, Harry!" She choked out. "You couldn't. And you," she turned to look at Ron "Wouldn't want to."

"I would always help you!" Ron protested angrily, his ears were started to turn red. "What are you insinuating? That I'm a bad friend, a bad boy friend?"

"No Ron," Hermione said. She turned to look at Harry. "We were the bad friends."

"Wh-" Harry started to ask, but then he fell silent.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short! I've had bronchitis all week, not fun. And, in regards to the timeline of this story, I have to change it a little to make it work. So, they only stayed at Shell cottage for a month instead of 3. **


End file.
